


I'm Lost (in Those Eyes)

by Thaucrippes (Legit_staytzen_0601)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Moving, One Shot, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legit_staytzen_0601/pseuds/Thaucrippes
Summary: Felix moves to the city and gets lost the minute he got there. Who would've thought he would find himself home safely and find a new friend along the way?





	I'm Lost (in Those Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever fanfic so I don't know how y'all would react. I'm apologize in advance if this is shit but I do hope you enjoy!!!!

Moving day. Something an 18-year-old Lee Felix had not expected a week before when his parents suddenly consulted him about moving. He was confused at first as to why they would think about leaving the countryside after complaining about living in the city. After a few moments of (not so) deep thinking, he convinced himself that his parents were simply drunk at the time and shrugged it off.

Here he was now, standing in the doorway of his new room, his yet to be unpacked boxes scattered around. He let out a long sigh and headed to the door.

"Hey, Mom, I'm just gonna go look around outside." He yells while opening the door. His mom hums back from somewhere in the house.

He feels the cold air and pulls his sleeves down. Letting his two feet drag him to wherever, he starts familiarizing himself with the surroundings. 

He passes by a small group of students exiting an ice cream shop. He recalls his two friends Jeongin and Changbin running after him while he was loading his last box into the car. He simply waves at them as they come closer.

"Dude, what would your sorry ass do without us." The older one says as he wipes a non-existent tear off his face. "Yeah, and please don't come back here looking like a punk emo kid, it would be hard to let you live it down." Says the other, braces peek out of his mouth.

Felix scoffs at them. "Gee thanks, guys. I'm going to miss you, too." He says while rolling his eyes. 

"We love you too. Don't embarrass yourself too much over there." they call out to him as he shoves himself in the backseat of the car and watches as the unfamiliar scene unfold before him.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice himself getting lost by his own feet. He took a good look at his surroundings and realized that he messed up big-time. Damn, this place was too big for someone who doesn't have any sense of direction. Felix turns back and starts walking, only to realize it was a dead end. 'Where the hell did this wall come from?'  
He heads to a different direction, and another, and another one after that. Retracing his steps surely didn't work and for some reason panic started to take over his sanity.  
'Calm down, Felix. You just need to think and look for places yo--' he stops mid-sentence as he hears shuffling behind him.  
'Nope, you're gonna die. Some weird old man will stab you and sell your organs for ten dollars nopenopenopenopenope.'  
He starts running like a mad man as if someone is chasing him.

In his haste to get away from his imaginary killer, he didn't notice the person in front of him and sent the stranger and himself flying to the ground. The other boy was frowning as he rubbed his backside. Felix quickly peels himself off the concrete and knelt down in front of the stranger.

"I-I'm so so so sorry!!-- I thought someone was chasing me and I wasn't looking where I was going and I de--" he was cut off by the boy who was now smiling at him albeit a bit flustered at the sudden events.  
"No, it's totally fine. You don't have to apologize." The boy smiles, dimples on full display.  
Wow. Felix has never seen a smile so radiant before.  
The stranger stands up and dusts his pants, offering his hand out to Felix, "I'm Chan, by the way." Felix takes his hand and shakes it hesitantly.  
"I'm Felix. We just moved here so I'm not really familiar with the place."

Now that Felix takes a good look at him, pale skin and curly hair, he takes note that this person is gorgeous. His face turned a deep shade of red when he realizes that he was staring for too long and now the other boy was laughing at him. Like wow, how do you look and sound gorgeous at the same time?  
"If you'd like, I can show you around town so you can get around easily." Chan chuckles as Felix flusters at the sudden question.  
"I would love to!" Felix stammers out, "Would... Would tomorrow be okay? I have to unpack my stuff before my mom throws me out of the house."  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

When Felix gets home, he has a smile plastered on his face and a new contact in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!!! Thanks for reading. It would be a miracle if you read up until here so I'm really thankful.  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!!!!!  
> Please leave comments down below..  
> Thank you!! ^^


End file.
